


Similarité

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [16]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S02E03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Est-ce que tu savais que Takashi-kun connaissait Natori Shûichi ?





	

« Est-ce que tu savais que Takashi-kun connaissait Natori Shûichi ? demanda soudain sa femme au cours du dîner.

-Qui ça ?

-Cet acteur. Dans le dernier film que nous avons vu… Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? »

Il se souvenait maintenant mais ça n’expliquait pas l’air inquiet de sa femme.

« Il y a un problème avec lui ?

-Non. Il était charmant et Takashi-kun n’avait pas l’air effrayé mais…

-Mais tu es inquiète. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Pourquoi l’as-tu laissé partir avec lui en ce cas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne réfléchit même pas et répondit

« Cet acteur… Il a le même regard que lui. »


End file.
